Ancient Power of the Saiyan Princess
by Eclipse Saiyan
Summary: The story continues after the defeat of Buu. A Saiyan woman lands on Earth. Her mission distroy the Supreme Kai and Vegeta. Find out the Saiyan Princess's ancient tail. Review and suggest ideas!
1. Ch 1: Ancient Princess Saiyan Appears

**I dont own anything except my OC. Let me know if you like it and want more like it! I am open for suggestions and promise that Vegeta is a big character in this saga. It will take a few chapters to get there though, so hang with me. **

**I do not own DBZ od DBZ characters. I do own OC and OP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ancient Princess Saiyan Appears<strong>

_**Last time on Dragon Ball Z the defeat of Kid Buu had taken place. Five years had passed since the defeat of Kid Buu, the Z warriors had become happy and secure in the peaceful times.**_

At capsule corps, Trunks and Vegeta continue to train for the next world martial arts tournament. As the two warriors fought inside the gravity chamber, they had no idea the power they were about to face. Repeatedly, the two punched and jabbed each other. As Trunks landed a punch on Vegeta's face, Vegeta smirked and spoke, "finally my son, you are begging to ascend to the greatness that flows through your veins!"

"Father, one day you will lose to me," Trunks joked with a smile.

"Never, my son, never," Vegeta replied. The two continued to train under the intense gravity, as great evil threat neared Earth.

Meanwhile, in a quiet mountain a celebration was taking place. Chi chi was humming as she baked a cake, carefully writing "Congratulations Goten!" Goten had been accepted to the same High School Trunks was attending. Their family was celebrating Goten's academic achievement.

"I am so happy, Goten, finally a good education for you. Just like your brother," Chi Chi happily chirped.

"Well, Chi Chi, I know they didn't get their smarts from my side of the family," Goku happily joked. "Are you excited to meet all the new girls, Goten?"

As Goku, looked around Chi Chi punched Goku in the head and screamed, "Goten is not going to school to meet girls, he is there to learn." The Ox King, Gohan and Goten all chuckled not knowing there was an evil force heading toward them. The family happily stuffed their face with the wonderful food Chi Chi prepared.

At that, moment at Dende's look out, Piccolo became aware of the evil that was approaching. "Piccolo, do you feel that as well," Dende asked.

"Yes, Dende, there is an evil heading to Earth at this moment. I must alert the others," Piccolo replied in haste. At that moment, he placed his finger to his forehead to summon the other Z fighters. "Everyone, we must assemble immediately," his voice thundered within the Z warrior's minds. They knew duty had called. At that moment, each of the Z fighters dropped whatever they had been doing and flew to Dende's look out.

"Piccolo, this power approaching us feels terrible and old. I fear the whole universe may be in trouble," Dende hastily stated. Piccolo's silence confirmed the overwhelming feeling Dende felt in his heart.

"Dad, do you feel that power?" Trunks said hastily to his father, as they flew to Dende's look out. "Oh, look the others are here too," Trunks observed. The remainders of the Z warriors were flying alongside them towards Dende's lookout.

"Son, relax the strongest men in the universe are living on Earth. We need not fear," Vegeta stated with confidence. Vegeta's confidence was as smug as always. As he began to speak again he was interrupted by a very old friend, Supreme Kai had intercepted the Z fighters as they flew. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta inquired, his voice irritated.

"There is a very old power heading your direction, she is looking for me," Supreme Kai replied in a short voice. Stress sweat covered the Supreme Kai's forehead; everyone could tell he was worried about something. Yet the Kai remained silent.

"Then why are you here?" Vegeta demanded. "If this old woman is looking for you why did you lead her to Earth?" His impatience with the Kai was evident; however, the Supreme Kai ignored his arrogance.

"In time, Vegeta, your questions will be answered. However, for the moment you must know, she is also searching for you," Supreme Kai foretold. As he looked forward, he thought of the past with a look of intensity on his face. _"Is it possible she escaped?"_ He thought to himself, "_she could not have that kind of power, this cannot be her. I would never forget that particular power, it was so unique."_ The Supreme Kai, continuing with Vegeta and Trunks to join the others, remained quiet until they landed.

As all the fighters waited, a being was awakening within her ship. "Crash landing on Earth, five minutes. Brace yourself your highness," a computer voice sounded. The young woman stretched and woke up from her long nap. "Not long now, not long now and I will have my revenge," the girl sneered.

At that moment, she crash-landed on Earth. The Z fighters all looked upon her ship with intensity that could crush a skull. Vegeta then noticed something strange about the space pod, _"It couldn't be, it isn't possible," _Vegeta thought with a look of horror on his face. As the pod doors lifted and the smoke cleared, the men before her were astonished to see a beautiful girl. She had long flowing black hair with a sever widows peek, and short in stature. Her body was thin but athletic, similar to a ballerina's body. Unlike a ballerina, she had large breasts and a tail. Her dark eyes, onyx in color stared at the group in front of her. She could feel them eye her from head to foot.

This girl gave Goku flash backs to the days when he met Vegeta. It was no mistake, she was some relative to Vegeta, and her power signal was so much like his. _"If she is related to Vegeta we are all in trouble. The Saiyan royal family must be really short because this girl makes Vegeta look like a giant," _Goku choked back a cheap laugh as he thought. As Goku continued to think, he realized her power was of a warrior much older than Vegeta. His shocking revelation was confirmed as he glanced at Supreme Kai's face, this look confirmed his intuition was correct. This young girl was not what she appeared.

As the mysterious young woman stood and looked about her surroundings, she then pointed. Her finger was pointed at young Trunks, "You are the Prince of all Saiyans, are you not?" She demanded in a voice that was southing to the ears, but terrifying to the soul. Her voice could be compared to lightning storm, because it was southing to hear the rainfall but frightening to hear the clap of thunder.

"No," yelled Vegeta, his voice angered at her mistake. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! What is it you desire, woman?" At the word woman, the vein upon the girl's temple began to throb. Obviously indicating she was irritated by the insolence of this little man.

The girl then squared her body, and then roared at Vegeta, "Then it is you that must die, for I am Eclipse, the last remaining Saiyan woman. I am here to eliminate you Vegeta." Her angry words caused gasps to come across the group. The thought on everyone's mind was, why would she want to destroy Vegeta, wasn't she a Saiyan?

"Why would you want to kill Vegeta, Miss?" Goku asked kindly, "he was a mean old horse at one time but he has changed." Goku wanted to stall Eclipse from fighting; his kind voice did not douse the angry fire within Eclipse. He knew she was much stronger than all of them combined, even Supreme Kai. Stalling could be their only hope.

"That is why he must die!" Eclipse yelled, "Do you even know who I am?" She looked around at the dumbfounded faces staring back at her. "**Well do you?**" Her eyes landed on Supreme Kai, his face could not hide the realization that he knew Eclipse.

"I know not of whom you are but, you have no business here. Run back to your mother little girl," Vegeta commanded.

"Vegeta, do not jab at this woman. Her age and power surpass anyone and everything in this universe." Supreme Kai warned, "I warn you all, she is dangerous." He then turned his attention onto Eclipse, "I know who you are, but how did you get here? The dimension you were in is not able to be broken out of, I sent you there myself!"

At that moment, the Z fighters looked at her with astonishment. No, it couldn't be that this young girl Eclipse was not only an alien to Earth but also their universe. As they stared at her, she began to answer Supreme Kai's questions slowly. "Well Kai, it is a long story. How should I begin?" she then thought to herself for a few moments.

"Ahhh." She proclaimed she finally realized how to start the story. "Well it began with my Great Grand Mother and Father. Vegeta, I don't think you even know this story; it predates the Saiyan conquest of the Tuffles." She shot Vegeta an arrogant smile, her confidence annoyed Vegeta. She continued, "Saiyans came into existence from the conquering of the planet of Saiy. Six Micean men, possessing great ape like strength. They were a dying breed, they required women with vast amounts of strength and would be compatible for reproducing. The beautiful and strong women of Saiy were found to be perfect. The six men conquered the planet of Saiy and eradicated all Saiy males. As the Miceans settled down in their new home, a higher achy was established. As you, all know Saiyans value strength, my Great-Great Grandfather Bardoxes was crowned king and took my Great-Great Grandmother Sarand as his wife. Second in command was your ancestors Vegeta." As she said this, a flash of surprise flew across Vegeta's face. "They were named Vegetasun and Kaishe. Does this ring a bell?"

Vegeta then went into a flash back of his Saiyan school days_. His teacher was giving a lesson on the Saiyan Royal ancestry. "Price Vegeta, who was the first King of the Saiyan race?" The teacher demanded, Vegeta not knowing the answer hung his head in shame. The teacher short in patience shot a Ki blast at his head, "Does Vegetasun mean anything to you? He was your great-great-great-great grandfather!" _

Snapping Vegeta out of his flash back was the sounds of Eclipse continuing, "But the true story does not begin there; it begins with the arranged marriage of Lord Vegetasun's First born son Kackerrot and King Bardoxes's only child Princess Despotic. The two were very much in love and wanted to take over the universe together." Eclipse then stopped and looked at Supreme Kai, "Why don't you tell them the rest Kai?"

Hesitant to look at the others, Supreme Kai stared at his feet. The crack in the tile under his left foot was not as judging as his companions would be. After a long pause, he began to speak. "Despotic was a kind hearted individual who never wanted to take life unless she had no other option. When she commanded her armies, she would only conquer lands of dark and evil places. However, her husband was a ruthless and evil man. When he heard of the world of Kai's he wanted it more than any other world in the universe. It was three thousand years ago when he and his wife landed on the planet of the Kai's. I was a young man then, I was training to become the Supreme Kai. One after another of my masters fell to King Kackerrot's feet. The immense fighting and war had taken its toll on planet Kai. This was a dark moment in Kai history, finally Elder Kai and I were the only two left to fight on the planet. Both of us realized that we were no match to fight the evil King and his army. We devised a plan to banish him to the dark dimension for eternity. I fought King Kackerrot, as I opened the portal his wife turned into a super Saiyan as she tried to save her husband from certain doom. The passion she felt for her mate forced her into a new form. However, the power she gained was to no avail. She was sucked through the portal after her husband. The rest of the Saiyan race was punished by the destruction of their home planet, forced to wander in the universe. They reemerged with your father leading, Vegeta, he was the last remaining original Prince of the Saiyans. But all this information is not useful to why you are here, Eclipse."

"Quite with the history lesion, Kai," yelled Vegeta, his patience was wearing thin. How could this dumb woman come to Earth and steel his thrown? Her story could not be true, Vegeta roared in anger, "Eclipse your mouth vomits nothing but lies. What mind trick are you playing on the Supreme Kai?"

"Vegeta, quiet yourself." Eclipse warned with a dark tone, "Vegeta, I grew up in the dark dimension. I am over six hundred years old, yet I will never get old. I am the last of the true royal bloodline; in order to ascend to the title owed to me by birth I must defeat you! Cousin, I must destroy you!" She then took a fighting stance and flew at Vegeta, in a flash Supreme Kai halted her punch, saving Vegeta.

"Eclipse your fight is with me!" he yelled. The Kai's face showed no mercy.

"Your right Kai," she looked at Vegeta and smirked, "Your next." With a wink, she turned back to Supreme Kai and took stance. A stare down commenced between the two most powerful beings in the universe. Both mentally preparing for the epic fight about to commence.

"_Hmmm, why can't I read her thoughts? She is truly powerful. She looks so much like Queen Despotic, I can't fight her."_ Supreme Kai's inner thoughts raced as he too took stance. _"If my memory is correct, I remember Queen Despotic was a strong ruler and compassionate towards those who showed her loyalty. Those who threatened her people would die at her feet. A terrible but kind power, this Saiyan girl before me is much like her."_ His thoughts were interrupted by a Ki blast from Eclipse. The fighting then commenced.

All of the Z fighters watched in amazement as the Supreme Kai fought Eclipse. Krillin worried, turned to Piccolo and asked, "What do you make of this, Piccolo?"

"The Supreme Kai is hiding something, and Elder Kai is about to be here." Piccolo unsurprised felt the hand of Elder Kai on his shoulder. Krillin however, was completely surprised. His shock released a small shriek. "Elder Kai, you know something else don't you?" Piccolo inquired, he could feel something was being withheld.

"You are right Piccolo; I do know many things you do not. However, my purpose here is to rekindle the good in Eclipse's heart. She is a kind and lovely girl, but the evil of the dark dimension has clouded her heart." Elder Kai explained. "Hopefully, this fight with Supreme Kai will be beneficial for both parties."

"_Hmm, both parties?"_ Piccolo was not sure what to make of this thought.

They watched as Eclipse and Supreme Kai fought. It was like watching two people dance; their moves were like poetry in motion. They would attack, counter and avoid each other with the grace of a ballerina. Neither combatant skipping a beat.

While Kai was fighting, he began to think, _"She is so much like her grandmother, yet I cannot read her thoughts."_ Then as he prepared for an energy blast he yelled at Eclipse, "I have read your heart, I know you are not evil, I beg you please do not do this. I wish not to destroy you."

"You know nothing of my heart. I know you cannot invade my head; your telepathy has no effect. My mother taught me of your tricks, my Grandmother resisted your mind tricks and you sent her into the dark dimension, all because you couldn't have her!"

Astonishment came across Kai's face, "HOW DOES SHE KNOW?" he thought.

"That is right Kai; I know you loved my Grandmother."

At his realization Elder Kai spoke to Piccolo, "Eclipse has the upper hand." Elder Kai continued to watch the fight with intensity and analyze both fighters' technique.

"How Elder Kai? Supreme Kai is winning, he is physically much stronger!" Piccolo responded. Piccolo could not understand how Supreme Kai's superior strength would not be the deciding factor in the fight.

"He is in love," both Elder Kai and Piccolo looked shocked at Krillin as he spoke up. "I know that look anywhere. Goku gave the same look Chi Chi when he came back from the dead. That is the look a person who has longed for the love of someone for many, many years. For Supreme Kai's case it has been thousands of years."

"That is right Krillin; Supreme Kai did love Queen Despotic. However, when it came time to choose between Supreme Kai and King Kackerrot, she chose her husband. Supreme Kai didn't banish her to the dark dimension, she chose to fallow King Kackerrot. Supreme Kai reopened the portal after her husband had been sucked in. He knew her heart belonged with him and never spoke of his feelings. Eclipse looks so much like her grandmother he cannot help himself," the Elder Kai explained. "The reason Queen Despotic became Super Saiyan was to find her husband in the darkness, Despotic was the light in the dark. She needed to become Super Saiyan to find her one true love."

Listening to the Elder Kai, Vegeta and Goku then realized that Queen Despotic, the warrior of legend was a woman. Vegeta's pride wished he could change this face. How could it be true Saiyan women were much stronger than Saiyan men? His mind could not wrap around this novel idea. The teachings of his father in that moment were contradicted completely, leaving Vegeta utterly confused and frustrated.

The fight continued between Supreme Kai and Eclipse. Eclipse showed no signs of slowing down; Supreme Kai continued to refuse to fight. Realization came to Eclipse finally, "he must have feelings for me," she concluded for herself. She then landed on the ground and shortly fallowed by Supreme Kai. She slowly moved toward the Supreme Kai, who had his defense up. Her movements were like a panther on the prowl, then stopping a few feet short of the Kai.

Looking at her feet, she spoke slowly, "Supreme Kai, I know what your heart says too. Kai, you cannot hide from me." She looked at Supreme Kai; their gaze was enough love to make even the coldest person warm. Cupid's arrow at that moment had been shot through the heart of Eclipse and melted the hatred towards Supreme Kai. Both parties had never experienced love at first sight like this, and felt its whole force at once.

"Eclipse, come touch my hand. You will know the truth," Supreme Kai wanted Eclipse to understand what had happen to her grandmother. She slowly walked to Supreme Kai, taking his hand. In a flash, she knew everything about the events of the past.

"You are strong Eclipse, come with me to the world of the Kai's. I will give you knowledge I posses. I love you and want to share my life with you!" said a chocked up Supreme Kai. He was overcome by the pain and anguish of Eclipse's life. For when he touched, her he knew her past as well, he felt the loneliness and hatred that the dark dimension had placed on the poor girl's soul. Strengthening his feelings to love and protect her.

"She chose my Grandfather and you just let her go?" Eclipse asked. When Supreme Kai, had touched Eclipse his memories were given to her, showing her the events of the banishment of Kind Kackerrot. Eclipse could not understand why Supreme Kai had let her grandmother go even though he loved her.

"Sadly yes, I was a young Kai and chose to become Supreme Kai over love. I have lived many years alone, my ambitions took over my life. I knew all too well that had acted on my feelings I would not be allowed to become Supreme Kai. For the Supreme Kai cannot take a wife." Supreme Kai explained still looking at his shoes, holding her hand. He let go of her hand and turned away blushing.

"But, why now Supreme Kai, why are you expressing your love now? You will lose your title of Supreme Kai," as she said this she took Supreme Kai's hands into her own and looked up into his face. "Are you really going to give that all up for me?" Her dark onyx eyes searched his purple face for answers.

As she brushed his white hair from his eyes he replied, "Yes, Eclipse. My time as Supreme Kai is over, now it is time to explore the universe with the woman of my dreams." Supreme Kai knew all too well the repercussions of this statement. He at that moment relinquished his title as Supreme Kai, looking into Eclipse's eyes made his decision complete. The two would roam the Universe together training to protect the innocent.

With that, the two looked at the Z fighters and waved. "Everyone, we must be going. We will be back in 2 years. Until then, good bye!" using instant transmission the two disappeared.

Dumbfounded in the rapidly declining plot the Z warriors gaped in the direction of where the two super powers were previously standing. "Well that was a complete disappointment," said a dissatisfied Vegeta. "I was anticipating a good fight." His eyebrows retracting from the intense scowl into a light scowl upon his face, his reaction cause the rest of the group to laugh.

"Oh, do not worry about not fighting Vegeta," said Elder Kai. "They will be back in 2 years when King Kackerrot come back to kill you Vegeta."

Surprised Vegeta exclaimed, "What! Why?" Once again, surprise hit the group of warriors; the unexpected twist was not what they had anticipated.

Elder Kai explained, "Your ancestors, Vegeta, unjustly stole the thrown from King Kackerrot. Let's just say he isn't too happy about it and seeks revenge. Eclipse was just the beginning. Supreme Kai knows of the impending doom before us and took Eclipse to train to defeat King Kackerrot. As for all of you," he looked at the entire Z crew with a curious look, "you are all coming with me!" As he said this, a twinkle in his eye transported the Z warriors to a far off planet.

**Elder Kai has taken the Z warriors, but what is this place? What kind of training will they be receiving? Who will stop King Kackerrot from taking over the universe? What about Supreme Kai and Eclipse, what does the future hold for them? Stay tuned for the next Dragon Ball Z…**


	2. Ch 2:Kai Love

**This chapter is very, very fluffy. There is some adult content, just warning you. I will not be getting into strong lemon, but lemons are suggested. If you dont want to read the fluff and you like the action skip to the bottom and there will be a recap from me. **

**I do not own DBZ or DBZ characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kai Love<strong>

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, a mysterious Saiyan warrior landed on Earth. The Z warriors assembled to give her a warm Earth greeting with their fists. To their surprise, Supreme Kai showed up for the fight. Only to find out the Saiyan really was the grandchild of an old flame. Sparks flew as the lovers' quarrel intensified, quickly ending with a short goodbye. Warnings from Supreme Kai gave Elder Kai the opportunity to begin training with the warriors to save the universe from the Evil King Kackerrot. Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball Z.

Warm sunshine dried a naked girl lying on the grass; her eyes closed bathing in the sunrays. Her long onyx hair tussled about and then slightly moved by the breeze. Her light pink skin was wet from the lake water; she had just gotten back from swimming. As she lay in the grass she smirked, "I know you are there Shin." The purple face smiled down at her, his eyes brightened. He lightly kissed her face and smiled.

"I am so happy we decided to come to the World of the Kai's to relax on our honeymoon," Shin stated breathlessly. A dark look shot across his face however, the thought of the evil threatening the universe was more than the happy moment could keep out of his mind. Although he no longer was the Supreme Kai, he felt obligated to protect the universe at all cost. As he looked at his new bride, he was content with his decision.

Leaning up onto her knees, Eclipse held Shin's chin, looking deep into his eyes. "My love, please, we need to rest for a moment before we worry about the universe. If we don't take the time to understand each other, then we will not ever truly understand what we are fighting for." Both sat quite for a moment. He knew she was right.

"You know Eclipse, you are very wise for only being 600 years old," Shin's purple face resembled a schoolchild poking fun at an elementary crush. His laughter filled the air, a smile beaming across his face. How much he cared for this Saiyan Princess, his wife. Eclipse started to play with his platinum blond Mohawk, pressing her naked body upon his strong body.

"I am sorry I am not three thousand years old, Shin you old pervert!" Eclipse retorted with a mysterious look upon her face. Shin's forehead the revealed embarrassment sweat at her comment. The two warriors acted as thought they were schoolchildren. Poking fun and exploring each other's bodies.

Shin's jacket was laying next to him on the soft green grass, revealing a muscular build similar to that of a body builder. Although his formal Supreme Kai clothing hid his build extremely well, not one could tell he was so muscular. His skin was scared and calloused from many centuries of war, but his touch was gently and loving as he caressed his wife. He shifted his weight back onto his elbows and continued to stare at Eclipse. She was amusing to Shin.

Now lying on her stomach, playing with the grass, she asked Shin, "Darling, what are you planning to do when he comes back. We both know we are no match for him in strength." She stared up into Shin's face; his dark look had crept back upon it. He was developing a plan. Eclipse could not help but feel attracted to him as he plotted; his seriousness was alluring to her.

"Well, I want us to get stronger and I want us to perform the lovers dance." Shin stated in a cheerful voice, grasping the back of his neck with a sweat mark appearing again on his brow.

"OOOh, lovers dance, is that a sex move or something?" Eclipse teased. She narrowed her eyes at Shin playfully to examine the amusing reaction he had. It was easy to get him riled up. To Eclipse her taunts were a fun game to play.

Impatiently Shin replied, "No it isn't a sex move, it is a powerful attack only a romantic couple can master. It is very dangerous and very powerful." He eyed his wife's naked body with an impish gaze, changing his mood. His voice now in a playful tone, "But, I do want to try out another sex move on you, let's resume our honey moon and move back in the cabin." Like a schoolchild, Shin mischievously smiled and winked.

"Shin you dog, I love you."

"Come on monkey girl, let's play a game"

Both Shin and Eclipse walked back to Shin's castle hand in hand. They giggled the entire walk up the path. How wonderful the next week would be for the two of them. They passed the gardens as they entered the garden. Thinking to herself, _"I will enjoy sitting out here for tea with Shin. That is if the evils of the universe will give us a break,"_ Eclipse chuckled. It seemed no one was around for miles.

"Shin, where is everyone?" Eclipse asked wondering where all the other Kai's were.

"Well dear, within my castle wall no one is here. I sent them off for a week. I do not want any interruptions or have to be modest. As the Kai of this castle, I should have a week to walk around with my new bride in the nude!" Eclipse giggled at Shin's answer. He stared at Eclipse, how he loved to see her smile.

The home of Shin without doubt is the beautiful castle in the universe. Growing up in royalty herself, she was accustomed to living in beautiful castles. Eclipse had to admit the home she was now the mistress of was astounding. Leaving the gardens, they walked through the entry towards the east wing. Ironically, Shin's position in the universe was the East Supreme Kai, it was only natural he would live in the east wing. Upon the entry of their living chambers was like walking into a magical dream. The large four post bed with red curtains. It was something from a dream.

As they entered the room, Shin contained himself no more. He scooped up his bride and tossed her on the bed.

The final hour of their honeymoon arrived. Shin's servants had returned to the castle and the dream week of the new family was over. Eclipse hugged the kind Old Kai's for taking care of their home in her absence.

"So how does it feel to be the Mrs. Supreme Kai?" The old Kai woman asked Eclipse. Never being married before Eclipse had no idea how to respond. Luckily, Shin had walked up and grabbed her hand for support.

Shin grabbed his neck and held Eclipse's hand, he embarrassingly said, "Well, it is probably like being married to any other Kai!" As he did this his face turned read and stress sweat appeared on his fore head. However, that wasn't what the kind old Kai woman was asking; she wanted to know if being married to another species was proper. Trying not to be disrespectful to her master, she sulked off but the odd paring was more than her ancient culture would allow.

"_I wonder how their children will look?"_ the Old Kai woman thought. As she thought this, a horrible image appeared to her, an ugly Kai child with a tail. _"How horrible,"_ she thought.

As the two walked away, Eclipse could help the feeling that Kai's continued to stare at them. Always happening the same way, they would look at Shin, then to her, then back. It wasn't just Kai's who did this, but many other aliens in the universe. Even the Grand Supreme Kai who married them was a little surprised at their paring. Was there something wrong with a Saiyan Princess being married to the strongest man in the universe? No, but the obvious physical differences in their characteristics made her feel as though they were a sideshow sometimes.

"Eclipse, I know what you are thinking," Shin stated with confidence in reading her thoughts. "Don't let it bother you; I don't think Kai women are even remotely as beautiful as you. Nor are they as strong." He attempted to settle his wife's thoughts.

"Oh, Shin I just wish they would stop staring, I feel uncomfortable." Her statement made Shin realize his attempt at settling her thoughts had failed.

"Don't worry about it so much," Shin gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are my wife; I surrendered the universe for you, I now hold only the title of East Supreme Kai. So let them look all they want, they are just jealous you got the most handsome man in the universe and I have the most beautiful wife in the universe." His smile comforted Eclipse as they boarded their ship for a deserted planet. They were going to begin their training.

Arriving on a distant planet far off in the galaxy Eclipse and Shin trained to fight the impending doom known as Kackerrot. The planet was completely deserted and remained in shadows. The landscape held nothing but purple mountains, not even grass grew on this planet.

They began their training. However, the two lovebirds were unaware of an immediate danger looming over the planet they now trained. As the two worked on secret Kai-Saiyan fighting technique an evil monster was heading their direction.

"Mhh mhh mmmhhh that fool Supreme Kai. Does he really believe he can just hide anywhere in the universe? I cannot wait to shroud that little man in darkness. He deserves it; he destroyed my father and tossed him in the dark dimension. I will send that Supreme Kai straight into the darkness, he will know ALL TO WELL MY DARK PAIN!" an evil monster thought. This monster's name is Curtin; Curtin is the strongest Dark monster of the underworld. A distant relative of Frieza, however she was millions of times stronger. Her long fingers with razor sharp claws at the end clutched into a fist. Her anger toward the Kai, was apparent in her almost beautiful face, scales covered her entire skin. A continuously present scowl always upon her face, years of war had taken its toll on her. As she flew through the universe her search for the Supreme Kai, her anger rose with each failed search.

"Ahhh, I found you Kai…" Curtin chuckled to herself as she flew in the direction of the Supreme Kai and Eclipse.

Meanwhile Eclipse was resting on a rock for a moment. She felt a very strong power heading towards the current training spot. She looked at her beloved, Kai. He too had felt the evil heading his way. What was this energy heading their direction?

"Eclipse, I need to tell you something," Shin looked at his wife and sighed. "My darling, I must admit a vicious secret I have been keeping from you."

Eclipse eyes widened, "Shin…what is wrong?" Her tone of voice made Kai realize she was hurt, sad and scared at the words he was about to say.

Shin's thoughts raced about how he would tell her, _"My god, I do not want her to know the truth. I can't lose her, Eclipse is all I have."_His thoughts continued to race.

"Shin?" Her small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"El, you know I love you with all my heart, but you must know…" he sighed and took a deep breath to explain, "When I took your hand, I never thought about how my past would affect our lives. I know you are confused" Shin read the confused look upon Eclipse's face. As he took her hands and looked into her face, he sighed again, "El, there is a great deal of evil in the universe. I hope you understand this. Over my time as Supreme Kai, I have had to fight and defeat many powerful evil beings. Many of which seek revenge upon my life." As he said this tears began to well up in his face, a feeling foreign to him. Kai's were not known for their emotional out breaks, however in this moment Shin was full of regret. "Unfortunately my love, we will never live in complete peace. There will always be an evil force out to kill me. With you by my side, I have made myself an even bigger target. I fear your life is in grave danger if you continue to be with me…"

Eclipse looked up into the face of the Supreme Kai, her face reveled a mischievous grin. "Shin, you married a Saiyan Princess. Fighting is in my nature, the more the better!" Eclipse laughed at the surprise and relief upon the Kai's face. He had forgotten that Saiyans love to fight, how he could have been so dumb to think she would leave him because their lives may not be peaceful.

At that moment an old friend appeared next to the couple, it was Kibito. His worried look subsided as he looked upon the couple. "Master, I was worried Curtin had beaten me."

"Curtin? Who is that?" Eclipse inquired.

Shin's forehead beaded with stress sweat, "I knew I felt her power. How did she find me?"

"That isn't important right now, Master! She is approaching our location and fast. Curtin will be here in less than ten minutes!" Kibito exclaimed in a terrified voice. "I fear she is much stronger than the last time you met."

_**As the three individuals anticipated the arrival of the evil villain, what can the Supreme Kai expect from this evil approaching doom? Will Eclipse and Supreme Kai ever live in peace? Why has Kibito come to aid Supreme Kai against Curtin? What can our Heroes expect, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: Shin and Eclipse are on their honey moon. They go to a far off planet to train. A bad lady is going to kill Kai, Kibito shows up. Bad lady is about to show up. <strong>_


	3. Ch 3:Dark Evil is Upon Us

**I feel like this chapter has the most action. Let me know if you would like more fight scenes or more mushy stuff ^_^**

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far, I love action scenes so let me know if you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I do not own DBZ or characters. I own OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dark Evil is Upon Us<strong>

_**Last time on Dragon Ball Z, the honeymoon was over and our two lovebirds were off on another planet training to fight the horrible evil King Kackerrot. Their training was cut short by a visit by Kibito, who let them know an evil force was on the way to destroy them. Will Supreme Kai be able to overcome his past with his new wife or will they be destroyed? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z…**_

Shin, Eclipse, and Kibito stared into the dark sky waiting for the mysterious power heading their direction. At that moment, a being crash-landed a mile from them. The force of the crash left a crater the size of an atomic bomb. The shock waves sent the three heroes staggering back. Looking out the group stared at the crater.

"SHIN, I am scared…for the first time in my life!" A worried Saiyan Princess looked at her husband. Grabbing her hand, Shin, reassured her he also was scared. Both warriors were not afraid to wage war or lose their lives. Their fear came from the presents of one another, neither wanted to see their love being hurt or worse.

"**SUPREME KAI, SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, COME OUT OR I WILL DISTROY THIS PLANET WITH YOUR PRECIOUS ECLIPSE ON IT!"** An angry female voice shouted from within the crater. The scaly woman that resembled a reptile looked in the direction of the Supreme Kai, **"FOUND YOU!"** The reptile woman flew at the Supreme Kai with intense speeds that made her invisible to the naked eye.

"Curtin, why are you here?" Shin demanded. He couldn't muster enough strength in his voice to shield his fear. He slightly trembled, Eclipse could since his uneasiness.

"Well isn't that obvious? I am here to kill you Kai, prepare to brawl!" Curtin spat her words at the Kai. Taking a fighting stance both warriors engaged an epic staring match. The wind kicked up the dust and swirled around the battlefield, creating an epic scene.

"Your move Curtin!" Shin bellowed from across the field of dirt.

The woman then attacked the Kai with a vicious punch. The attack was failed as the Kai, easily avoided it. The battle had commenced, leaving Eclipse and Kibito to watch in horror as the woman continued to attack Kai. As Shin delivered a punch. Upon contact, he realized that he could not hit her. The sharp scales were razor sharp and deadly to Shin's touch. He reeled back in pain. Looking at his psalm, he saw the familiar purple colored blood oozing from his wound.

"_If I cannot touch her I must blast her,"_ the Supreme Kai thought to himself. Taking a meditative stance to focus his energy, Supreme Kai raised his hands in the direction of his foe. At once, the light energy came out of his hands flying in the direction of Curtin. The blast hurdled straight for Curtin. Eyes widening she was unprepared for his attack.

Curtin smiled, "The fool!" His attack was made of light; Curtin opened her reptile like mouth and absorbed the light attack. Shin, Eclipse and Kibito all gasped in astonishment. "Mhh mhh mmmhhh, you think that dumb attack will work on me? I am made of darkness, I eat light. Just give up Kai and accept defeat. You do this and I may go easy on you." Curtin's evil voice floated across the field, sending shivers down Kibito's spine.

"**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"** Shouted the determined Kai. As he said this Curtin rushed towards him with a dark power ball in hand. He prepared for her, but did not have enough time.

"NEVER GIVE UP, and THEN YOU MUST DIE!" She hit him with her energy ball and knocked Shin unconscious. His body hit the ground and a scream could be heard from across the battlefield. Eclipse powered up with hatred in her heart. This woman was going to die, she hurt Shin. Eclipse's Ascended Super Saiyan form caused deafeningly thunderclaps around them and the whole planet began to quake. Curtin simply laughed without fear.

"EL, STAY BACK." A severely damaged Kai bellowed at his wife. He slowly rose to his feet, squaring up to face this horrible woman one more time. His face was now bloody and scraped up. His arm was brutally wounded and blood gushed from it.

"I can feel your energy draining Kai. Do you need a break?" The woman was toying with Shin. Curtin knew the Supreme Kai was inferior to his wife. The real incentive for torturing the Kai was to instigate a fight with Eclipse. In the end, Curtin wanted to kill Eclipse in front of the Supreme Kai for the most horrible pain the Kai could feel. Something he had done to her all those years ago. Thinking to herself, _"Father I will avenge your defeat."_

The Supreme Kai suddenly realized the evil intention of Curtin. How was he to stop it? He had to fight. As he stood there bleeding heavily the evil Curtin attacked him once more, this time sending the Kai into a mountain in the far distance. As he hit the rock, he fell unconscious. Eclipse had enough of this woman. Curtin began to slink her way to Supreme Kai, as she did so she looked like a panther stalking her pray. Gathering energy, she pointed yet another dark power ball in the face of Supreme Kai as he lay lifeless on the ground. Mercy was not in Curtin's vocabulary, it seemed hopeless for the Supreme Kai. From behind, a woman punched Curtin in the back of the head, causing the dark energy blast to disappear.

It was Eclipse, her punch had saved Shin but, only for the moment. Recovering Curtin looked at Eclipse, a glimmer of evil shone in her eye, "Decided you want some too?" Curtin taunted.

"**YOU LIZARD WOMAN, I AM ECLIPSE PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYANS, YOU HAVE INJURED MY HUSBAND! PREPARE TO DIE YOU BITCH!"** The Saiyan Princess was now glowing from her transportation into a Super Saiyan. She was prepared to rip the voice box from Curtin's neck, but what came next completely threw Eclipse.

"Oh Princess Saiyan, are you forgetting something?" Curtin's lizard like mouth taunted, "Light power has no effect on me!"

Eclipse knew this to be true. However, she would not concede to this lizard. "I do not need energy blasts to kill you, I will rip you limb from limb," as she said this she flew at the evil Curtin. The two women evenly matched in strength, each coming in contact with skin as they continued to hit each other. This battle continued until Curtin realized she was being outclassed by a little monkey girl.

Calculating her next move Curtin opened her hands, revealing on each hand five razor sharp claws. She sunk one of her hands into Eclipse's stomach, followed by the other hand. She then sliced the Saiyan Princess almost in two. Sitting up now Supreme Kai awoke to see his beloved wife being killed. A anguish filled shriek burst the empty battlefield.

Blood gushed from the wound as Eclipse ineffectively clutched her stomach. She began to vomit blood and fell to the ground with a great crash. Her body in a massive crater, still clutching her stomach she clung to life. Curtin still hovered over the Saiyan Princess laughing, at this moment Kibito sprang into action. He landed an attack on Curtin's back, sending the lizard woman flying. The momentary fight between the two left Eclipse alone in her hole but, not for long.

Shin rushed to her side. Shin slid next to Eclipse within the crater. He sat next to her holding her head she tried to sooth her, "El, please…why did you do that?" She coughed up blood and tried to smile, her eyes welling with tears. Shin held her close and began to cry, **"MY LOVE…PLEASE…I BEG YOU….DON'T LEAVE ME! EL I NEED YOU!"**

Eclipse coughed again and tried to speak, "Shin…" another cough, "Please…listen…to…me…."

"My love, don't speak conserve your energy…"

"Shin…I need…to…tell you…something"

"Please"

"I…am carrying your….CHILD!" As Eclipse said this she closed her eyes, the struggling for breath stopped. Shin looked down at his dead wife, the rage, shock and fury increased in the Supreme Kai's chest. With his heart bleeding from the sorrow Shin's control vanished in his moment of complete despair.

A bellowing scream heard throughout the universe, halted the fight between Kibito and Curtin. Both looking at the Supreme Kai. His screams grew louder as he floated toward the sky. The world around him began to shake and crumble. The loss had broke the dam of power the Kai had been hiding his whole life. His eyes began to glow an evil shade of red, his body continued to grow and shine with lighting. The awesome power coming from him, all harnessed by the love for his wife. An appearance of panic on Kabito's face meant the Supreme Kai had lost control. Without control, the Supreme Kai could destroy the whole universe. Kibito knew all too well the Supreme Kai would not stop until Curtin was dead, even if it meant destroying the universe.

Curtin looked at the Supreme Kai with complete fear. His slow walk dragging out the inevitable events about to unfold. Curtin staggered back in fear. The Supreme Kai was going to rip her in two.

"**Curtin, YOU BITCH, I am going to destroy you!"** Supreme Kai said in the most hideous voice imaginable. A sound only a person who lost everything could make. He began to gain power for an energy attack that would destroy Curtin, Himself and the universe. He had to destroy this evil creature for killing his wife…no matter what!

"_**Eclipse, listen to me. You are the light in the darkness, but the darkness embraces you as its own. That is a rare power!" An old woman looks at a young version of Eclipse. "My young warrior, evil does not dwell in the darkness nor does light hold all that is good. Power of darkness and light are neither good or evil. The Kai's believe good equals light and evil equals darkness. We dwell in the realm of darkness yet we are good beings. Embrace the power of both and nothing can stop you"**_

"_**But Grandma, I am scared!"**_

"_**Fear nothing, you come from greatness and to greatness you must ascend..." **_Eclipse's Grandmothers voice began to fade, as she opened her eyes. Eclipse blinked, gazing down at her was Kibito. He was healing her; the look of concern on his face told her everything that was happening. Shin was out of control.

"_Shin…you can't destroy the universe…"_ Eclipse thought to herself. Slowly standing up she was back to complete health, her Grandmothers voice still echoed in her head. She looked at Kibito, silently thanking him. Both knew she must get in front of Supreme Kai's Destructing Light Bomb before he destroyed the universe.

Supreme Kai let out a horrifying scream as his Destructing Light Bomb was complete. **"PREPARE TO DIE CURTIN!"** Played out in slow motion, Supreme Kai released his powerful attack, with the destruction of a hurricane, the explosion sent shockwaves throughout the planet. As the light raced across the battlefield causing the planet to tremble in terror. Eclipse knew what she must do.

"**DARKNESS EMBRACES ME!"** Eclipse screamed as she positioned herself in front of the blast. From each hand a dark portal opened up, clinging to the blast she planned to absorb the light into the darkness. Determination in her eyes, she gripped the energy blast. The power must have knocked her out because the words of her grandmother were echoing in her ears once again, '_You are the light in the darkness, yet darkness embraces you. Embrace both powers and nothing can stop you!'_

As the smoke cleared, Kibito is shocked to see three figures still standing. Supreme Kai stood gaping at his wife, astonished she was alive, "But…but…I saw you die…the light left your eyes…"

"It takes a lot more than a scratch to kill me," Eclipse said in a teasing voice with a wink. Then from behind Curtin landed a kick to the back of Eclipse's head. Not fazed by the kick Eclipse then turned around. "As for you my pretty, time to unleash a new found power. I need to test it out before I meet my real enemy," the Saiyan Princess glared at the shocked villain. Curtin was offended that Eclipse did not feel she was a threat.

Once again, Eclipse began to power up, instead of taking her normal Super Saiyan form something else was happening. Supreme Kai looked at his wife in astonishment once again, "But how…why isn't the light coming out…this is a dark power…" Shin was completely confused.

Screams associated with ascending to the next power level rang across the world. Eclipse's hair then stood straight up, dark violate in color. Purple lighting cracking all around her. What form was this? Had the Saiyan Princess turned evil?

"Shin, it is okay…you need not fear, our assumption of good and evil, darkness and light have been completely wrong! Powers of the dark CAN be used for evil, but they can also be USED FOR GOOD! My Grandmother told me 'I was the light in the darkness, but the darkness embraces me.' I believe her Shin, that is why we are together. We fit like a puzzle, you are yin, and I am yang. Without darkness there could not be light. I love you…Stay back now!" She shot a look at Supreme Kai, letting him know she was not use to her new power. Hesitantly he step backed and watched his wife.

"Simply amazing Kibito," Shin commented. Watching the Saiyan Princess Square up to attack Curtin was like watching a wonderful dance. The dark energy blast moved like a snake, winding around Curtin and then embracing her in a dark power, dragging her screaming into the Dark Realm.

Curtin's screams were drowned out by the strong Saiyan Princess's voice,** "THIS IS FOR MY UNBORN CHILD, LIVE IN PAIN YOU BITCH!"**

In a flash, the scene fell quiet. The landscape did not shutter, a light breeze tussled Eclipse's hair. She remained staring at the spot Curtin had been. Supreme Kai continued to watch, as if he had been frozen. Eclipse's knees buckled under her weight, she fell weeping hysterically. Her husband hurried to her, sliding into an embrace he held his hysterical wife. He tried to console her. Questioning sobs continued as she screamed, "WHY." Both Shin and Eclipse sobbed at the loss of their first child.

Kibito hung back. He knew that the child had been revived when he re-energized Eclipse. The child of Supreme Kai and the Saiyan Princess was going to be born soon. However, it was not his place to interrupt his master and his wife in this emotional embrace. Kibito's heart however, overtook his since of duty. The scene he was witnessing was far too painful for his heart to bear. Walking over to the pair, he placed his hand on Supreme Kai's shoulder.

"Master, congratulations you will be having a child in two months!" Kibito's forehead was wet with embarrassment sweat.

Both Supreme Kai and Eclipse looked at Kibito, then to Eclipse's stomach. A large grin over took the faces of all three in the party. The defeat of Curtin had brought light and power into their lives, but will it be enough?

"I know this sounds strange Shin, but I am not positive I know how to have a baby," Eclipse said in complete seriousness.

"You...whaaa…" Both Shin and Kibito fell over in shock. Shin shrieked with his mouth gaped open when he finally stood up.

"May I make a suggestion?" said Kibito, interrupting the Supreme Kai, "Didn't Vegeta's wife have a half Saiyan baby? Maybe we should travel to Earth, possibly to get help."

"Kibito that is a wonderful idea," Shin agreed.

**At the suggestion of Kibito, Shin and Eclipse began to travel to Earth. In two months time, the first Saiyan Kai baby will be born, the proud parents both unsure what to expect travel to Earth for help. What lays in wait for the new parents? With all the good news, we cannot forget the impending doom from the escape of King Kackerrot. With the new powers found by Supreme Kai and the Saiyan Princess, will it be enough to defeat the evil King? Stay tuned for the Next Dragon Ball Z…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vegeta and Eclipse relationship is about to take form, for all you Vegeta fans...spolier!<strong>_


	4. Ch 4: Birth of A Prince

**Okay If you have made it this far, thanks! Please review and let me knOW if you would like something else happen. Just as a heads up, this is a really mushy chapter, not that much action. It has some funny parts but came out kind of like a plot filler from the show. Recap at end of chapter, to skip fluffy.**

**As always I don't own DBZ or DBZ characters, I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Birth of a Prince<strong>

_**Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Supreme Kai and Eclipse found out they were about to embark on the most terrifying adventure yet… raising a child. At the suggestion of Kibito, the three find themselves looking for Vegeta and Bulma to guide them through childbirth. The threat of King Kackerrot still looms on the horizon. Will our heroes find a way to navigate through this uncertain time in their lives?**_

"Shin how much longer till we get to earth?" Eclipse says crossly. Due to her condition, Supreme Kai had refused to let his wife instant transmit to Earth. With each passing day, her tummy kept growing as well as her irritability. "**THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!"**

"Eclipse, just relax. Please!" Shin snipped, the concern now turning to irritability. Shin's usually calm and peaceful demeanor has obviously worn thin from a week in a space ship. "We are almost to Earth, please alert Kibito."

"**KIBITO GET UP!"** Eclipse roars down the hall of the ship. At the sound of her voice, Shin shot her an ugly glare. "My back hurts, my feet kill, and my stomach feels like it is fighting its way out! I am not moving from this spot until we land!" Eclipse complains to her husband.

"_Thank the heavens we are landing,"_ reflected an incredibly miserable Kai. It was not as if he did not empathize with his wife, he knew she was uncomfortable, they had Bonded, therefore he could also experience everything she was facing. _"How easily she has forgotten I am experience this too,"_ he thought to himself.

A warm welcome waited by none other than Bulma and Chi Chi, as they landed in front of capsule corpse. Kibito had alerted the women of their journey a few days earlier, hence their excited welcome. Not accompanied by their husbands, Shin and Eclipse had forgotten that the Z warriors were in some undisclosed area in space training with the Elder Kai. With completely empty nests, the two women welcomed having guests over.

The doors opened slowly and released steam as the gate lowered to where the two women were now standing. Kibito walked down the ramp first and happily greeted Bulma, his body hiding Shin and Eclipse.

"Hey ya, Kibito, how are you doing?" squeaked a happy Bulma, she grinned and said, "Staying out of trouble I hope?"

"Of course," he replied. He stepped aside to reveal a very pregnant Eclipse guided by none other than the Supreme Kai, who was escorting her safely down the ramp. Eclipse responded to her husband's over protective behavior by ripping her arm away from his hands. Shin shot her an repulsive glance as she did this. Both women gasped together, they did not receive a warning about this!

"**OH MY GOSH, YOUR HAVING A BABY!"** Both women squealed in unison. Rushing over to Eclipse they knocked Kibito over, he landed on his butt in astonishment. They quickly dragged Eclipse into the house and sat her down on the couch, leaving both men completely ignored by the ship. They were excited to add another mother to their group, hence their rushed reaction.

Still standing by the ship with a giant sweat mark on his forehead, Supreme Kai squeaked out, "My…they really like babies…" his mouth was still gaping open. Kibito could only nod in agreement still sitting on his butt. As they stood there, a blond woman walked to the door and waved them inside the house.

"Hi guys, I am Bulma's mom. Please come inside I am making tea and cookies. You will find your lovely wife sitting in the living room with the girls," she said in a high-pitched voice. "How exciting another baby," her voice fainted as she walked toward the kitchen.

Shin and Kibito walked into the living room where all three women were happily chatting. "You haven't had your baby shower yet? Oh, I just love baby showers! Bulma why don't you get Master Roshi, Oolang and Yamcha on the line. Since she only has five more days of being pregnant we should throw her party today!" a happy Chi Chi chirps.

"Oh yeah that is a great idea Chi Chi," Bulma pulls out her cell phone and walks out of the room to make her phone calls.

"Excuse me, Chi Chi, where have Goku, Vegeta and the others went?" a quiet Supreme Kai says, finally speaking after watching this unusual event unfolding. He had noticed earlier that their power levels were not on Earth.

She looked very irritated with her temple throbbing, Chi Chi crosses her arms and snorted. "They went off to train, probably in some far off galaxy getting ready for some great evil being about to wipe out the universe!" Her voice showed a little hint of sarcasm as she said this.

"**WHAT BUT THE SUPREME KAI AND ECLIPSE SEEK THE ADVICE OF VEGETA, THE BIRTH RITUAL OF A SAIYAN IS UNKNOWN TO THEM! HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BABY WITHOUT HIS GUIDENCE?**" Kibito exclaimed, sweat was now drenching his face. Bulma and her mother had walked into the room as he said this. All three women's faces turned purple and fell over.

When they had composed themselves, Bulma's mother began to speak, "Well it is perfectly natural for you two not to know how to have a baby. However, nature usually takes its course. I remember having my little Bulma here, she was so cute…" she then trailed off.

"Mom, I am sure because Eclipse is a Saiyan that maybe giving birth may be different. I mean it only took her two months to get that big!" Not hiding her smugness or intelligence, she had developed a plan already. "I have an idea," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Yeah…there is a baby shower at my house…You already knew…oh yeah…okay see you soon!"

"Who was that?" Chi Chi asked as soon as Bulma had closed her phone with a click.

"Fortune Teller Baba of course! She has a direct line to other world so she could get in touch with a Saiyan woman!"

"That was a novel idea," Eclipse interjects as she folds her arms over her baby bump.

"Vegeta wouldn't have been any help anyways, he fainted when Trunks was born and refused to look anywhere but my face when Bra was born. Men are not very useful when it comes to child bearing," a cheerful Bulma replies.

"That is true, Bulma, Goku actually thought the doctor was causing me pain, not Gohan. Goku being the rescale he is, he picked up the doctor and told him not to make his wife scream. My poor Dad had to take him in the hall and explain why I was in pain. When Goku came back in he walked to the where the doctor was, he got one sight of Gohan's head and fainted." Chi Chi happily remembered. "Supreme Kai, I will warn you don't look under the sheet," she said with a mischievous smile.

An innocent smile formed on Shin's face, "Thank you for your advice, I will heed your warning," he thanked her. As the conversation continued, the rest of the Dragon Ball Z crew began to arrive. Among the guests who showed up were, Master Roshi, Quar, the Ox King, Oolang, Yamcha, 18 and Vadel.

Everyone was very excited that a new baby was on the way. The table had gifts that filled to the ceiling for the new baby. With all the gifts open and the cake eaten, it was time for Fortune Teller Baba placed her magic ball on the table to communicate with a Saiyan woman. "Hear me, hear me crystal ball. Show me a Saiyan woman, nice as fall. Teach us; teach us to extract her tummy. Do my command, but demand not money!" her old scratch voice calls out to the magic ball, her hands moving all around.

The group of people surrounded the crystal ball, staring into it. A mean looking woman revealed herself in the magic ball within a minute of Baba calling her. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" the woman barked, sounding annoyed.

"It is I Fortune Teller Baba; I have a question for you. How do Saiyan women have babies?" she inquired.

"Mhh mhh mhhhhh, really? You are asking, the Saiyan Midwife, how to have babies? Well it is simple, a male Saiyan gets an erection from his mate and his mate," she was interrupted by Baba, very swiftly.

"Oh, common BABY it was just getting good!" said a disappointed Master Roshi. His nose was spewing blood as he said this. His mind still on Saiyan baby creation, Bulma then hit him in the head dragging him back to reality. Now seeing stars, his sister now screeched at him.

"SHUT UP BROTHER!" Baba shouted, her forehead revealing a throbbing vein. "I am sorry; I intended to ask how a Saiyan woman gives birth."

The woman in the magic ball grinned, and then answered, "There is a true Saiyan baby being born? How exciting, well she should expect to have her baby in two months, extreme irritability, increased strength and extremely sore feet."

"But, how does the baby come out," now impatient Baba interrupts.

"The same way she had the baby put in. I have had enough of your intolerance," with that, the woman in the ball delivered a Ki blast into the magic ball. The blast sent everyone in the room flying onto his or her butts unharmed.

"Well I never," Baba clearly surprised exclaimed, "what a bitch!"

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** a loud scream comes from the direction of Supreme Kai. Everyone looked his way; he clutched his stomach, sweat forming on his brow. Obviously, in pain everyone stares at him confused.

"What is it? Food poisoning?" a smirking Yamcha asks.

"No…" he stammers, "Eclipse is having the baby now!" Everyone heads quickly looked her direction. To their surprise, Eclipse held her stomach too. The jaws drop on every face in the room, they look from Shin to Eclipse. They appeared to be having the identical pains jointly.

"Get her to the hospital right away!" Yelled Bulma, they all rushed Eclipse to Bulma's van. Hunched in pain, Shin also takes his placed in the van.

"Just breath, Supreme Kai, you will get through this," a laughing Yamcha said. _"Man I am glad I don't have to Bond with anyone, this child birth stuff would suck!"_ he thought to himself.

In the waiting room, Shin paced back and forth. His head looking at his feet, _"I wonder how it is going in there,"_ he thought to himself. Looking over at his friends, he saw they looked worried. _"Is seven hours to long to give birth?"_ he wondered. He continued to pace. Kibito could not help but chuckle as he watched his Master pacing like a panther. He had not seen Shin so nervous in his whole life. The door opened to the room his wife was in, screams from within could be heard.

"**GET HIM IN HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"** no one could mistake that voice, Eclipse was angrily demanding her husband to be in the room. Cautiously, he inched into the room, eyes glued to Eclipse. He could see she was in a tremendous amount of pain, sweat rolling off her forehead. Shin could not think of anything to do but hold her hand. A mistake, because she grasped his hand with viciousness that she nearly broke it.

"Ahhhhhh," Shin screamed in pain. Pulling his hand from her grasp revealed that his hands were red and throbbing. He blew on them to make them stop hurting.

She was turning into a Super Saiyan and then reverting into her normal state, this continued repeatedly until the doctor yelled, "ONE MORE GOOD PUSH, YOU ARE DOING GREAT. Almost done, there we are done!" he pulled out a purple infant. "Looks like you have a healthy baby boy!" the doctor said smiling. Wrapping the baby in a blue blanket, he handed the baby to Shin.

Trembling Shin looked down at his new son. The little boy looked so much like his mother; he had a tail and body of a Saiyan. However, like his father he had purple skin and a white Mohawk. Smiling, the Kai held his son up for Eclipse to see, she smiled exhaustedly. "My son, my SaiyoKai son… you are the first of your kind! What should I name you?" Shin asked his now sleeping son.

"I know what you should name him," a gruff voice said from the door. The voice belonged to the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Shin shot Vegeta a questioning glance in his direction. The doctor and nurses hesitantly exited the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at how he intimidated them and then continued, "You should name him VegetoKai, after his uncle," he said with a hint of kindness in his voice.

"That is a great idea Vegeta," Eclipse whispered before she passed out into a silent sleep. Shin stared at his son, trying to think of a better name. Without Eclipse's consent, naming their son anything else could be hazardous to Shin's health.

"VegetoKai, I like it," Shin agreed reluctantly.

Unknown to Shin, Kibito had heard the naming of the child. Unfortunately, for the Supreme Kai he did not know the true intention of his long time companion. Kibito was tremendously jealous of Eclipse and her relationship with the Supreme Kai. He had served his master for centuries; the Supreme Kai had never noticed Kibito's sexual advances. The decision not to name their child after him had pushed Kibito's jealousy into hatred, hatred for the child and Eclipse. _"Something has to be done, I have served the Master for centuries. I deserve to be his mate, not that monkey slut,"_ Kibito thinks to himself, _"I have to destroy that little monkey bitch and dispose of that abomination of the Kai genes!"_ Quietly standing he leaves the premises and instant transmits himself back to the world of Kai. He would seek his revenge.

Meanwhile, Elder Kai and the Z warriors had come back from their training. The large group peered into the nursery through the glass at a very handsome baby. Elder Kai and Master Roshi made funny faces at VegetoKai, the little boy smiled and laughed. Piccolo looking stern as ever receives a slap on the shoulder from Gohan, signaling he should lighten up. He peers in at the baby and smiles.

"Common Supreme Kai," Vegeta beckoned Shin to fallow. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo had picked up cigars for the Kai to celebrate the birth. "Come Kai and partake in the human male celebration of child birth!" Vegeta demanded, handing the Supreme Kai a cigar. Taking a puff of the cigar, Shin coughed and gagged. The other men laughed.

"Can't inhale it dude," Krillin joked. He demonstrated for the Kai, beckoning him to emulate.

"I wasn't aware that I had performed this task incorrectly," Kai said, his voice apologetic. His eyes were watering now from the coughing. _"This is defiantly not my favorite thing to do, but it does help me with my in-laws," _thought Shin.

Vegeta smiled at Goku, then Goku spoke, "Don't worry about it, when Vegeta smoked his first cigar he tried to eat it. He threw up all over the place. It was funny!"Vegeta shot Goku a mean glance for telling an embarrassing story. Goku just shrugged it off and held his neck. Soon enough, Shin was smoking a cigar with ease.

Walking into the waiting room, Elder Kai grabbed the attention of the four men, "Listen boys, Grand Supreme Kai will be holding a ball for VegetoKai in other world. You are all going to accompany the Supreme Kai and his family to the world of Kai." The unhappy faces told the Elder Kai, a ball was not at the top of the list to do. "It is nonnegotiable. When the Grand Supreme Kai says jump, you are to jump as high as you can. You ungrateful ingrates, bring your wives and family." The Elder Kai commanded. Groans filled throughout the waiting room; no one wanted to get dressed up in uncomfortable clothing and dance.

"Well it looks like we need to go shopping Bulma," said a cheerful Chi Chi. "How exciting, I haven't seen Goku in a tux since our wedding." She glowed at this thought, "Oh and my boys all grown up, dancing with nice Kai girls…can you imagine?"

"We had better get going; would you like to come 18?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Moron is going to want a new dress for this." 18 replied.

The three women walked out of the room talking about what dresses they should get, what color they should ware and what dress they should choose for Eclipse. Remaining in the room were the men, who shifted glances uneasily. One thought was on all their minds, a ball, a ball to honor VegtoKai.

_**With the Kai Ball taking place in other world soon, it was hard to remain focused on the evil that was looming in the horizon. Will our heroes be ready for King Kackerrot? Where and what is Kibito planning? Should the Supreme Kai be worried about his new son? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: Shin, Eclipse, and Kibito go to Earth. Bulma throw a baby shower. Guys are still in space training. Baby is coming, Z crew is back. Vegeta names the baby, VegetoKai. Kibito has a gay crush on Shin and is pissed at Eclipse and the baby. He runs away. Grand Supreme Kai is having a ball for the baby, eveyone HAS to come. Guys are pissed, girls are excited. King Kakerrot still hasnt come. But he will be soon.<strong>_


End file.
